The Valorian Conflict
by Baylen117
Summary: The Vipers are free from ADVENT and the false gods. Free to choose, to live, to stand for what is right. One of them, T'vara Ty'Shok, is about to face a fight for her own life in protecting her people against a dreadful threat from the ashes of ADVENT. A civil war breaks out between the democratic Viper Republic, and the authoritarian Valorian Regime. Can she stop them in time?
1. Prologue

**Tercrota, Viper Home World**

A bright and hot morning, like the usual weather. The ocean of sand is seen blowing outside. And it's just another typical day for a Viper who is about to take leave for an important meeting. Her orange scales glimmered among the sunlight as she opened the curtains. She took a moment to open the door to the balcony to get some fresh air before heading off. " _Today's just the same thing all over_." She thought. " _Maybe something different may happen_." Of course, she always enjoyed going outside to take some fresh air, just like when she used to as a young hatchling.

As she was getting her outfit on, she heard her ringtone in the living room. Someone might be trying to call her. "Oh great..." She muttered. She slithered to the living room to find her holographic communicator. She searched for it on the coffee table where she exactly remembered. "There it is." She muttered once more. She would quickly answer it to see who it was.

"Hello?" She asked.

" _T'vara! You're late!_ " Her mother stated.

"I just overslept is all." She insisted. "Look, I got an important meeting with some of the military instructors and I can't be at home right now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

" _Very well, but just make sure you get back on time._ " Her mother once again instated.

"Mother, this interview is going to be long," She replied. "If I want to become a member of the Viper Republic Armed Forces and reach up to some of the high ranks-"

" _Just. Be. Here."_

"Ugh, you're not making this easy. I'll be back at around supper if I can. Besides, an old friend of ours invited me to that interview anyway." She insisted. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get to the Ty'Shok base for the interview, and I'll be back later." She finalized, before ending the call. Her mother was reasonable to understand about T'vara's interview. All she ever wanted was to live free after five hundred years of being a slave to ADVENT.

* * *

 **Ma'ghal Capital City, Province of Ty'Shok**

The whole place was crowded, just as T'vara remembered as a child, along with her younger sister, K'tosh, and her aunt, D'konta. All three of them used to play hide and seek with each other in the marketplace. As she got older, it was less fun to do as she wasn't small anymore to fit into any of the hiding places. And then there's the problems occurring in the marketplace, which explains their tight security. Enforcers guarded every corner of the marketplace as she remembered. It was difficult for any smugglers or criminals to avoid them. But of course, the crimes still continue.

She was walking past a few stalls, and noticeably came up across a group of Enforcers who have a Muton smuggler duo under arrest. They were not armed, but were smuggling illegal items, mostly contraband and weapon parts. There are rarely any domestic criminals in the marketplace, as T'vara began to snap out of her trance of memories. She looked at the group of Enforcers and carefully approached them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing to see here, citizen. Move along." The Enforcer replied using the speaker system on her helmet.

"Before I do anything else, do you know where I can find the transit? I'm set for an interview today at military outpost 27, scheduled on 11:00 AM, Earth standard time." She questioned.

"Make your way to the transit depot, and remain on board for about five stops. The transit arrives at the base in the sixth stop. Be sure to have your certificate or ID ready. The Enforcers won't hesitate to arrest you if you don't. Or worse, shoot you on sight."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Anytime." The Enforcer said. "Oh, and by the way. You'll need this just in case you want to get around the rooms. That place is like some maze." She stated before giving T'vara a map of the base.

"I will."

* * *

 **Ma'ghal Transit Depot**

She waited there. Waited for the transit. She checked the time when the transit arrived. "It's only 9:31 AM," She said. "I got enough time." She still remembered the transit as it was. Usually there wasn't a bunch of people here. After freedom from ADVENT, things were different. Hundreds of people came for tours or immigration. The Vipers even had a treaty with Earth, despite their extraterrestrial origins.

Finally, the transit came up. After nearly half an hour waiting, she finally got on board to head off to the military outpost. She sat all the way in the back, as there was no room in the front. Usually the front is always crowded with people she didn't recognize. She often tends to stay away from them.

" ** _Now arriving at Ma'ghal Transit Depot_**." Said a female voice on the intercom. " ** _Next stop: Viper Republic military outpost 27, province of Ty'Shok_**."

"About time."

She was in for a long ride. She knew herself as she once was, a translator for ADVENT. Now, she is free to choose, free to live, free to serve and protect. But her problem comes from her past. Even after defecting from ADVENT, there are still others that do not trust her. T'vara had one thought run across her mind: What will happen next? She couldn't just help but think for a moment. She remembered exactly how she defected from ADVENT a long time ago. It's not because she was part of their Psionic network. It was because she uncovered their agenda. Her own people were being used as mindless puppets to kill innocent life. She isn't part of that life anymore. She is free. Free to stand up for what is right.


	2. The Interview

She sat in the transit, just before it was departing from the depot. Inside were six other passengers she didn't recognize, but didn't want to bother. She began to think for a moment, lost in a trance. From her experience, she never wanted to remember anything of what ADVENT did to her, and her race. All she could of done was avoid them. But the past has been set. Nothing can be changed. But now she can live freely from the false gods, or the _Elders_ as ADVENT called them.

Her only hope was to find a new home to live in peace and harmony, and that just happened since she defected from ADVENT as a translator. But then she had second thoughts and doubts. Would she truly succeed in restoring her people's freedom? The question kept lingering in her head. Just after coming across these thoughts, she felt an intense headache. A headache unlike any she had. Painful and unignorably ridiculous on how a headache would come at a time like this. She eventually felt better, the headache quickly gone in seconds.

" _That was the strangest headache I've ever had_." She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened. The announcer turned on just as the door opened. " **Welcome to Natori capital city**! **Next stop** : **Republic military outpost 27** , **province of Ty'Shok**."

"What a relief."

She waited again for the tram to leave and head to base. Passengers came out first, and new ones came in. One of them sat beside her, another one of her kind. But oddly different. She had white scales with cyan patterns. She even had cyan fingernails. What T'vara was mostly questionable about is the fish-like sails on her head and hood. "Pardon me." She asked. "What's with the... Sails on your head?"

"Oh, these?" The other Viper replied. She had a Chinese accent when she spoke the first time. "I was in the Armed Forces as a gene warrior." She continued.

"I guess that makes a lot of sense." T'vara spoke. "I'm T'vara."

"Q'tov. Callsign _Chimera_."

"Chimera? That's... A neat name." T'vara continued. "You're from Krha'Sog?"

"Yes." Chimera replied. "Born in Natori. Where are you from?"

"Ty'Shok." T'vara replied. "Born in Ma'ghal capital city. I'm heading to base 27 for an interview."

"Ooh, one of the new kids on the block I see?" Chimera said with a bit of enthusiasm in her tone.

"Well, you can say that, but... I don't know if people could trust me as a person." T'vara stated. "I used to be a translator and gene therapist with ADVENT. But I left after I learned what they are doing to my people. Using us, as slaves." She hissed with a tone of anger. "I don't even know why I joined them in the first place. God, it was stressful. I've been on the run, and ADVENT's been trying to kill me since those years. I'm just glad that I am here."

"I'm sure people will trust you." Chimera replied. "And there is no need to be angry. Instinct can get out of hand."

"What's the point? I am hunted by ADVENT everywhere except here." She stated.

"I think you'll fit right in with my team. Honestly, I see a lot of potential in you." Chimera added. "I'm a long range specialist. All I use is one of those bolt casters and a hunter rifle."

"I never really trained with any weapon. But, if I did, it would be an assault rifle or a carbine." T'vara added. "Quick question, I know this may sound a little stupid. Are you an Agent?"

"Of course I am!" Chimera replied.

"Must be quite an experience." T'vara continued. "And, do you know where I can find the interviewing room? I was told by an Enforcer that base 27 is like a maze."

"Oh, it's in conference room 2B, second floor to the left. You'll see." Chimera replied.

"I hope it goes well." T'vara stated with a nervous tone.

"I'm sure you'll pass." Chimera convinced. "Usually the interviews take about... Let's say twenty minutes."

"I guess I'll be fine." T'vara added.

"Good! Have a wonderful day!" Chimera finalized, waving. Before a moment's notice, the tram had came to a stop. It was T'vara's stop. Once again she was nervous, visibly sweating.

"Here goes nothing I guess..."

She had exited the tram. There were other Vipers in civilian clothing waiting to get in the tram, along with other species. She had not seen such a crowd before. In fact, she had a difficult time trying to get past them as well. She tried to get out of the way, but more civilians kept coming in. She had to move out of their way to finally get out. "Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me!"

She was finally out. The tram's doors closed just in time. She took a moment to look around her surroundings after the crowd. She was exactly where she needed to be. The Republic's base of operations. The size of it was startling at first sight. The base was seventy stories high, accompanied by a shield barrier for protection, along with an ornately constructed design. "This is the place." T'vara said to herself.

She took a huge, deep breath before setting foot to the large fortress before her. Near the checkpoint was two Enforcers near a metal detector. Past it was the certificate identification, and then the lobby. She was sweating again, afraid of being checked up. She held up her certificate, just as a precaution. She stepped through, having doubts to herself. The security alarm didn't go off, thankfully.

The certificate identification booth was next. A superintendent was occupying the booth to take the certificates to verify them.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm here for an interview in conference room 2B." T'vara announced to the superintendent. "Any chance you can verify this certificate so I can get in?"

"Of course, just sign the documents and you may have a verified certificate." The superintendent replied.

With that, T'vara had a pen in hand, writing down the document of personal information, including age, date of birth, not to mention her birthplace. The last part of the document was her past experiences, which she had concerns about. She couldn't help but question herself if it was optional. She wanted to ask the superintendent for this.

"Is the past experiences part optional?" She questioned with a bit of concern in her tone.

"Sorry ma'am, it's a requirement due to criminal trespassing." The superintendent replied. She was now getting suspicious of T'vara. "Do you have any criminal records or past?" She questioned. Just like that, T'vara was sweating again.

"No, not anything like that." She replied. The superintendent shrugged, but still keeping her eye on T'vara. "Right, I'm finished with the document."

The superintendent inspected the document for discrepancies. The age, the date of birth, the place of birth and her past. She then accessed her records on the terminal. No criminal history of any kind.

"All right, your interview is scheduled for 11:30 AM, Central daylight time." The superintendent said. T'vara lets out a sigh of relief.

The lobby, filled with civilians and joyful tourists was decorated with royalty-themed furnishings. The fountain is it's greatest landmark, decorated with the statue of their goddess in the center. T'vara sat near the fountain. The sound of the water flowing kept her calm. There was other commotion as well. To the left, were a group of tourists following a guide. To the right was the cafeteria. She checked her watch, it's only 11:15. She has enough time for lunch. "Maybe I can get something to hold me over until the interview." She said to herself.

Without hesitation, she got up to head over to the cafeteria. There was a volunteer, a foreigner from Earth. T'vara examined him from the line at the cafeteria. The foreigner was a Caucasian male, brown eyes, dark brown hair and a healthy physique. Just as about three customers left the cafeteria getting their order, T'vara was next.

"May I take your order miss?" The foreigner asked.

"Just a sandwich. Nothing else." T'vara replied.

"Right..." The foreigner stated. "Any drinks?"

"Just water." T'vara replied again.

"All right. One sandwich and a water bottle. Twenty credits."

T'vara had her credit card ready, to pay for her order. "Here you are, sir."

With that, her order was payed. A ding was heard as the card slid into the authentication slider. The payment was approved. "Your order will be ready in the next three minutes."

"Thank you." T'vara said kindly. "For a foreigner, you have some matters."

"Oh, haha, good one. I served as a chef back on Earth. My favorite? Spaghetti and meatballs." The foreigner said, starting a conversation.

"And what exactly is this spaghetti and meatballs?" T'vara asked in curiosity.

"Oh, um, let's see..." The foreigner mumbled to himself. Before he even realized, he forgot something. "Oh, crap I think we didn't introduce ourselves! I'll go first, I'm Connor Armstrong. United States."

"T'vara. Province of Ty'Shok." She replied. Connor had let out a smooth whistle, somewhat impressed by the name.

"Does that name mean anything?" Connor asked.

"It's Tercrotanese for _Child of the Gods_. You see, my mother gave me this name because of how I was born." T'vara stated. "My mother and father were both Boas. When I was born, I was what I am now."

"A Naja?" Connor responded with a bit of awkwardness in his tone. "This doesn't make any sense- How can two Boas reproduce a Naja? Unless-"

"Unless my mother's and father's genetics had something to do with it, considering that both served in the Republic Armed Forces as a gene warrior." T'vara replied. "You should look into it."

"Wait a minute, before you go. Are you in a hurry today?" Connor asked.

"Of course I am." T'vara responded with more kindness in her tone. "I'm here because I am going to an interview with a Republic military officer so I can join the Armed Forces."

"Oh, well good luck with your training!" Connor said, giving the statement he was going to end the conversation. With that, T'vara had slithered off gently. She checked her watch. She was alarmed at the time.

"11:26 AM!? Oh for Sekuriss sake, I'm gonna be late!"

She was in a desperate hurry. She was slithering off like a bolt of lightning, rushing to the elevator to the conference room. The elevator was right next to a group of tourists. "Oh for crying out loud..." She mumbled. With that, she had to bolt past the crowd. She accidentally bumped into a tourist on the way. "Sorry!" The doors nearly closed, but as she nearly got inside, the door closed on her tail. The doors were jammed. Thankfully, the pressure sensors in the elevator doors prevented them from closing any further. T'vara took the time to gather her thoughts and realize, she was pinned by the elevator doors. "How am I gonna explain this?"

Two maintenance workers came back to check up on the incident. One of them opened the panel to get the doors open, while the other was going to look into the sensors to see if there was a fault. The workers were there for a good minute before the door finally opened. Her tail was free and what a relief that was. Just then as she fully got in, the doors closed off. At long last, alone in the elevator. She pressed the second floor button, directly to the meeting. But she forgot something. She checked her watch again. It was now 11:28 AM. Two minutes passed by.

The doors opened to what looked like a hotel hallway. T'vara was amazed by the décor set up by the builders and architects here. "This place is gorgeous." She muttered to herself. She turned left, heading to the directions that gene warrior gave her. Conference room 2B. The second door to the left. The interview was now getting started.

She entered, and what was inside was not what she expected. The room looked like a miniature conference room, with only four seats, each facing each other. She took the seat closest to her. She checked back on her watch. "It's 11:29 AM. They should be here by now." She mumbled to herself. She heard the door open once more. Entering was another former gene warrior. She had red and black scales, and a yellow face.

"Please. Have a seat." The former gene warrior said. "My name is Hrava Keasoa. Republic minister of security. Before we begin, I'd like to take the moment to inform you, that this conversation is being recorded for the safety of our government. We will not tolerate any lies in our interviews. Be honest and truthful and you will pass. If not, you will fail this interview." She warned. "Now..." She said before taking a seat. "You came here because of what?"

"I want to serve in the Republic Armed Forces." T'vara replied. "I choose to fulfil my people's purpose: Equality, liberty and justice for all. I want to serve to further our cause, for liberty, unity, and faith."

"Any other intentions? Ethical goals? Dream jobs?" Hrava asked.

"For one, my intentions are to bring justice where it is needed. My ethical goals... Nothing other than going to a church every Sunday. I'm somewhat... Spiritualist." T'vara replied. "As for a dream job... I'd prefer the Republic Armed Forces."

"Let me stop you right there." Hrava interrupted. "I get the suspicion you're leaving a detail out. Are you hiding something from us?"

"No." T'vara said, with a bit of agitation in her voice.

"You're honest?"

"Yes."

"But truthful, no." Hrava pointed out, T'vara was sweating. Fearful that her background with ADVENT might be included in this interview. "Minister Keasoa, I am telling the truth, I had done nothing wrong!"

"But you are sweating." Hrava said. "I suppose we should check your records."

With that, Hrava opened up a holographic terminal, containing tens of trillions of records, from Viper citizens and foreigners alike. She opened up T'vara's, looking into her history that the lobby security intendent might of left out. T'vara was sweating even more. Hrava looked everywhere in her background. And then it came up. Her history with ADVENT. T'vara held her head, shaking from the results.

"You're involved with ADVENT. I'm afraid that allowing you to work in the Armed Forces isn't possible." She said.

"I defected from them the moment I realized what they were doing!" T'vara yelled. "ADVENT lied to us."

"So it is." Hrava spoke. "Do you have evidence to contradict your status with ADVENT?"

"Check their cameras, records, everything about me." T'vara said, with a bit of stress in her tone.

And just like that, Hrava opened her record with ADVENT. Her files mainly focused on research in gene therapy and translation. She was suspended after entering a black site without proper clearance. Since she realized what they were up to, she was wanted dead or alive. "You were telling the truth. And you did the right thing to leave the site. ADVENT had lied to us frequently. We're not being fooled a second time." She said. "I'll take this to a senator. Oh, and before I forget, you left your lunch back in the cafeteria."

"Oh. Thank you." T'vara replied. With that over with, Hrava left to speak to a senator about having her in the armed forces. She had a two minute break. She thought it was a good idea to grab the lunch she accidentally left at the cafeteria in the lobby. She exited the room, seeing Hrava slithering down the hall to the senator's office. She went over to the elevator. Just before then, she bumped into another Viper, with grey and brown scales. "Sorry."

"Watch it, you orange freak." The other Viper spoke, with a bit of anger in her voice. "Next time you bump into me, I'll sue you in court."

"What did I ever do to you?" T'vara asked.

"You know what, Naja. The Republic's nothing more than a democratic monarchy. You were better off back with ADVENT in the old days since they occupied Earth." The other Viper said rudely.

"You're a loyalist..." T'vara said with anger in her tone. "You have to understand, ADVENT is lying."

"So what? What if they were telling the truth? ADVENT's _Elders_ could of saved us, but NO! Instead, some small group of foreigners kicked them off of their planet, the galaxy is saved, end of story." The other Viper argued.

T'vara was nearly interrupted before she could start talking. The other Viper had punch her in the left of her jaw, knocking her down to the floor. She tried to get up, but the Sidewinder decided to give her a beatdown. Punch after punch, her nose and mouth was bleeding. She heard the elevator's ding as it reached the floor. Two Enforcers came in, each with beam pistols.

"FREEZE!"

With those two Enforcers in, the Sidewinder got up with her hands in the air. The Enforcers noticed yellow blood on her hands and fists. Next to her, was T'vara. Her nose bleeding as she was on the floor, beaten up by one of her own. The Enforcers grabbed a pair of cuffs, ready to make an arrest.

"Citizen, you are in violation of Republic law. You're charged with aggravated assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You understand?"

"Screw off, bobbies. I'm not talking without my lawyer." The Sidewinder spoke, almost having some harassing tone in her voice.

"Turn around, please." The Enforcer ordered. "You should know better than to harass law enforcement. Might as well give the extra charge."

At long last, the Sidewinder is gone, escorted by the two Enforcers. She got up, noticing blood dripping from her nostrils onto the floor. After a few moments, she was upright again. There was one question lingering in her head; why was she attacked for her past? Her mind still boggles for answers. Eventually, a medical team came in to treat her injuries and scan for any serious defects from them. Thankfully, she only suffered minor injuries, and is expected to recover in the next few minutes.

With that, she went back to the elevator, with a few bruises on her face. She decided to get back to the lobby to grab her leftovers. To her surprise, by the time she got to the first floor, a large crowd near the door was standing in shock and awe, noticing her bruise marks. One of them was also Connor, the foreign chef working in the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Connor yelled.

"A Sidewinder. She jumped at me, and... Started beating me to death." T'vara said.

"A Sidewinder? Y-you mean those dark brown snake chicks?" Connor said.

"Yes." T'vara said. "A loyalist, too."

"Jesus..." Connor mumbled. "I think we need to get you medical attention."

"A medical team already came in when the incident occurred. They said I am going to be fine." T'vara explained.

"Oh, that's a relief." Connor said. "Oh- You forgot this!" He called out before handing T'vara her lunch.

"Thank you. Again." T'vara said, before heading back in the elevator.

As she came back in, she had some thoughts. Why would that Sidewinder jump at her and attack? Was it revenge? She couldn't help but make random guesses. She already knew that the Sidewinder was a loyalist to ADVENT. But why? Her first guess was possibly a vengeful motive, which clearly failed. Her second guess was possibly a confusion. Her third guess was being under the influence of a controlled substance. That was all she could guess at this point. The ding was heard, then the door opens. "Back to the conference room it is." She said to herself.

Back on the same chair as before, waiting for the interview. With her blood and wounds cleaned up, but the bruises were still visible. She has a gut feeling that the minister had the report. But she doesn't know for sure.

After a good five minutes, the interview resumed. Hrava was back, sitting back in the same seat as before. Suggesting by her smile, there was good news. "I've talked with the senator, and he accepted your appeal. Your first training session begins tomorrow morning. Have a good one."

T'vara got up from the seat filled with joy on her face, almost crying too. "Thank you! This means so much to me!" She cried.

"Even though you were affiliated with ADVENT, the senator made an exception for you." Hrava said. "And for good reason. If you know ADVENT's battle strategies, we can turn the tide and use that knowledge against them. So what do say?"

That was the ultimate decision she had to make. Being accepted to basic training was nearly irresistible. She wiped off the tears down her eyes, taking a calm deep breath. "I accept." She spoken.

"I'll speak with the general of the Armed Forces in the meantime, see what she thinks. I expect patience while you're waiting for basic training to start." Hrava replied.

Hrava left the room once again. The interview was over. T'vara grabbed her belongings and headed off for home. A smile on her face showed she passed the interview, with an exception from an anonymous senator. But questions still lingered in her mind. It was about the Sidewinder that attacked her earlier. She began to realize that it was not revenge. It was a personal attack. So personal it led to violence. There was only one explanation for this;

She wanted to take her life over betrayal.

It was clearly obvious. The Sidewinder's anger was due to T'vara leaving ADVENT after she discovered the truth. She was right all along. The Sidewinder was a loyalist. But she was thankful that she was arrested by the Enforcers that saved her life. "Wonder how the others are doing?" She said to herself. She stood in front of the elevator one last time, to then enter and head to the main floor. As she entered the first floor, the crowd from earlier was dispersed away, back to their normal positions, except Connor, who is apparently on break.

"You passed?" He asked.

"You could say I had help from an anonymous government official." She replied.

Both had laughed together throughout, but also starting up some conversations on their walk home. The two had talked about stories they often enjoy. Another topic was either history, scientific equations, or mathematics, one of T'vara's favorites. Connor's topics were more modern than science, some of them displeasing her. But alas, Connor apologized for this. T'vara forgave him.

"You know, I find it strange that you are walking to my family's home." T'vara commented.

"Wait, this is the path to your home?" Connor said in confusion.

"Of course it is." T'vara replied. "I recognize the landmarks. That large rock leaning over to the left points home. Well, used to be where I lived before moving out."

"Oh. You had complications?" Connor asked.

"No. It's just that I am an adult now and moved into an apartment with all kinds of luxury." T'vara commented. "It's got all the... _Fancy_ décor in Human terms."

"I see. Well, I'll see you later then." Connor said before heading back to the city. T'vara was in a neighborhood she remembers. She was back at her old home as a child. She still remembers her childhood past. The treats her mother gave her, she never forgot. She was a bit late for supper, but hopefully she won't disappoint the family. She was now in the doorstep to her home after nearly a miles walk from the city apartment. "I guess this is it. Time to break the news to the family."


	3. Supper for the Family

She was home.

Well, she was at her old home before she moved into her apartment as an adult. She remembered the good times spent in that large cottage. A family of two parents, a son, two daughters and an aunt can fit in that house. Looking back, she felt a tingling sensation in her heart. The joy the memories she had gave her a slight smile. That was until she went to the ADVENT facilities to work as a translator and a gene therapist. Those memories turned her smile to a frown. That was the most regrettable choice she had made.

Without further hesitation, she slithered up to her old cottage, to pay her mother and father a visit for supper. She looked at the sun after doing so. It is almost setting. After a couple seconds, the door opens. To her surprise, it's her mother, Sounosh. Especially her younger sister, K'tosh, her aunt, D'konta, and her brother, Jo'si.

"I was wondering what took you so long, T'vara." Sounosh said with a tone of frustration in her voice. "Your father was getting restless."

"Please forgive me. I had a busy day." T'vara said.

"Everything is always forgiven, T'vara. Even if it means it's personal." Jo'si replied. "Make yourself right at home!"

"Thanks, Jo'si." T'vara said.

"Welcome back sister!" K'tosh said excitingly.

"Always good to be back, K'tosh." T'vara replied.

"How is my beautiful niece!" D'konta said.

"Aunt D'konta! I'm always happy for you here." T'vara replied, with joy in her tone.

She knew her mother, brother, aunt and sister were reasonable types. They understand her well. They knew that T'vara would discover the truth. But Sounosh's husband, Ajomn, was not convinced, or happy, about her choices. All he did was isolate her away from the public in fears that she would listen to ADVENT's lies, which he failed to do so.

T'vara made a slight gulp at the thought of seeing her father again. She always didn't like his attitude. But now that things changed, their relationship may improve over time. But that remains to be unseen.

After she was lost in thought, she regained her senses. And without looking back at the memories further, she entered her old cottage she used to live in. The interior was in good shape. On the left side of the hallway leading to the dining room were old photographs of Sounosh and Ajomn in their youth. T'vara stopped for a minute to look. She always enjoyed her family's past. She looked at the first photograph taken, where Sounosh and Ajomn were at their wedding.

More photographs passed by, mostly involving the oldest son in the family, then eventually leading to T'vara's childhood. Her very first photograph caught her attention. T'vara was in Sounosh's hand just after hatching. Another photograph where she was just ten years old. Eventually another photograph caught her attention, where she was a toddler; a well-behaved toddler. The next photograph was in her teens, and her venom glands were growing for the first time. As time passed, Sounosh and Ajomn got older, Jo'si enrolled into college, and K'tosh was only an infant.

The next photo was T'vara, and her family together near some sandy dunes, racing her brother during a reunion. Sand-sliding was one of her favorite activities as a teenager. The last photograph was her as a premature adult; exactly two weeks before she joined ADVENT, and when K'tosh was a teenager. By the time she was a young fully mature adult, she realized the truth.

T'vara's smile turned into a frown once more after seeing the last photograph. She now had an expression of regret on her face. She sets the photograph down back to it's original place. Jo'si took notice of this, showing concern for her.

"T'vara. You alright?" Jo'si asked.

"It's... It's the past." T'vara replied, with an expression of sadness. "I don't know if my people can forgive me for my mistakes. I just can't get them out of my head."

"T'vara, I know it's hard for you. But the past can't be changed. The future is what you need to focus on. If I were still here, I would of kept you away from the lies of the ADVENT Coalition, if not for my father." Jo'si replied. T'vara nodded in acceptance to the events transpiring towards today.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

She's in the dining room. But she has not eaten a single thing on her plate. She was still thinking about the choices she made. All she ever did was softly tap the plate with her fork. She had the same expression as before; regret.

"T'vara, you haven't touched a thing!" Sounosh said. "I understand the choices you made were hard for you in the past, but considering you're here now, we can forget about it, and have some faith like the old times."

"It's not that." T'vara added. "It's about the choices in the past that I regret deeply in my heart. I pray now that our Goddess forgives me for these mistakes."

"Sekuriss always forgives all who make mistakes." Jo'si commented. "Even accidents."

"Is there good news you want to tell us?" K'tosh asked.

"There is." T'vara replied. "I've been enlisted to the Armed Forces. Something I am truly happy for. But I just can't get this feeling out of my head, that people won't forgive me."

"I'm sure they will." D'konta replied. "After all, knowing you, our people discovered the truth behind ADVENT's lies. And we won't fall for it again this time."

"Your Goddess, and your people, cannot forgive you for what you've done, T'vara." Ajomn argued. "You betrayed your people, for you walk the path of heresy. Yet here you are, sitting in our household, where you are no longer-"

With a moment's notice, T'vara slammed her fists onto the table, with a frustrated and agitated look on face. "I didn't betray my people, father! It was only a mistake!" She yelled. "I am sick and tired of you bickering about me doing things you're afraid of! Why can't you just let me have a normal life like everyone else!? I was in that apartment ever since I learned the truth! And this is how you treat me!?"

"Both of you, please!" Sounosh screamed. Ajomn sat down back on his seat, still with a frustrated and disappointed look. T'vara on the other hand, stormed out of the dining room, and fled to her room when she was younger, sobbing and crying in the corner where her bed was.

"A daughter of a governess, running in her room to avoid punishment. A disgrace." Ajomn muttered.

"Now look what you did Ajomn, you hurt her feelings! And thanks to you, I have to calm her down again." Sounosh argued.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Treating your own daughter this way!" Jo'si called out.

"I was hoping the two of you would get along better, but it seems impossible now." D'konta said.

"She's not a heretic! She's one of us. Why can't you see that, father?" K'tosh asked.

"You are all blinded." Ajomn replied. "Heretics will delude you with lies and false pride. Your ' _sister_ ' is not to be trusted. She walks the path of heresy. She will lie and cheat, and will do anything in her power to undermine our efforts to prevent the false gods from enslaving us again."

"The Elders are extinct, father. The only ones left of ADVENT are it's loyalists. She isn't a loyalist! She's a defector, surely you'll understand." K'tosh argued.

Without further notice, Ajomn gripped K'tosh by the neck, slowly tightening his grip. "There will be no forgiveness." He quietly said to K'tosh. "Association with a heretic is grounds for execution."

His threatening tone would silence K'tosh in fear. Once she got the message, she went back to T'vara's room. Once inside, she left the door cracked open, and T'vara's cries can be heard inside. Everyone, except Ajomn, was with her to help her calm down.

T'vara's emotional distress would end in two and a half minutes, having finally calmed down. With her composure regained, Sounosh closed the door... Just in case Ajomn tried to make it worse. "I really can't stand the fact that Ajomn's paranoia gets my sweet daughter all worked up." She muttered

"He's still convinced that the Elders are still alive." K'tosh said. "Why is that?"

"Fear, K'tosh." D'konta replied. "The remnants of ADVENT use lies and propaganda to stir up paranoia within us. And Ajomn's one of the unlucky victims to fall for it."

"Makes sense." K'tosh said, with a grunt. "I hope my sister's alright. She seems... Disturbed."

"She's just having a stressful evening." Sounosh said. "I hope she'll be fine in the next hours. In the meantime, I'm going to talk to my husband about this whole mess, get things straight."

* * *

Sounosh left T'vara's bedroom, heading for the master bedroom to talk with Ajomn on the whole situation. She had a furious expression, rather unpleased by the actions of Ajomn, who unintentionally made T'vara upset. " _I hope I get divorced after all this_. _Ajomn just won't_ _listen to reason_." She thought.

In the master bedroom, Sounosh slammed the door shut, looking at Ajomn with a displeased look. "Why would you upset her like that? Treating your own daughter like she doesn't matter to you?" She argued. "Do you not realize what you're doing is unethical?"

"She committed heresy." Ajomn replied. "She has blinded you with lies. Heretics seek to manipulate those who walk the path towards the truth, to divert our own into another path. A path of sin."

"Oh that is all superstitious nonsense!" Sounosh argued once more. "I may be religious, but at least I am in touch with reality, unlike you."

Ajomn just remained silent at this time, not even showing a grin or a tear. Sounosh groaned in disappointment. She clearly was not happy with Ajomn's decision to treat their own daughter this way.

"Listen closely Ajomn." She said. "This is the last time I will tolerate this. Because of the fact you never listen to reason, I'm afraid our marriage and relationship, is officially over. I'm sorry Ajomn. But you just won't listen to me, my daughter... Anyone for that matter. I wanted to marry a caring husband, not a sociopath."

Ajomn just slowly shook his head, not even convinced by what Sounosh said. "You continue to be deluded to a false promise. You will learn soon enough, that your ' _daughter_ ' is a traitor. Forgiveness is but an obstruction. To forgive a heretic, is to betray your own people."

Sounosh stopped when she heard this. "Once this is all over... I am filing a restraining order." She said, with a frustrated tone. "Goodbye, Ajomn."

She left the master bedroom, leaving Ajomn to pack his belongings. Once Sounosh left the room, she was back in the dining room, with a depressed look.

T'vara exited her bedroom, barely able to keep her composure together. Supported by her siblings and aunt, T'vara sat on the chair next to Sounosh. Both were incredibly upset about the argument.

"What did he say?" T'vara asked.

"I'm afraid we're going to have a divorce. Ajomn just won't listen to reason and he won't give in to common sense." Sounosh replied. "He is so convinced about this _Heretic_ nonsense."

"Ajomn's always been the superstitious type." K'tosh said. "What idiot would be convinced that the Elders are still alive? They died five hundred years ago!"

"Ever since T'vara joined the remnants by accident, Ajomn became highly disturbed." Sounosh replied. "Because of his fanatical beliefs that the false gods are still alive, he won't listen to anyone that could even put reasoning into him."

"That's why you're divorcing him?" T'vara asked.

"I'm afraid that is the reason, my sweet daughter." Sounosh replied. "Have you heard back from the military contractors yet?"

"No." T'vara replied. "They said they will inform me tomorrow morning. My first training exercise is soon."

"I suppose you better pack up then." Sounosh said. "You wouldn't want to be late."

Back in her room, T'vara and her companions helped her pack up for tomorrow, which according to her was her first training exercise. Having packed her belongings for tomorrow, she wished her family her goodbyes. But Sounosh had something else for her.

"T'vara. I want you to have something to remember us by." She said.

What she gave to T'vara had her mixed with emotions. It was a necklace with a sapphire in the center. Blue was T'vara's favorite color. Why she was receiving this gift was something that boggled her mind.

"Why are you giving this to me?" T'vara asked.

"This necklace was passed down to my family for generations since our liberation from the false gods." Sounosh replied. "An old friend of mine crafted this necklace five hundred years ago. It was even passed down to your grandmother, and great grandmother. The tree continues to grow, and you are the new leaf."

"You mean this necklace presents our family ancestors?" T'vara questioned. Sounosh nodded in response. "I'll take it."

As T'vara put the necklace on, she felt a sense of composure, as if her sadness was swept away. After she finished packing up, she would rest for tomorrow.


End file.
